User talk:Ireallydontcare123456789
Hey. Seems a lot more changed in the wiki than what I intentionally changed. Seems to be a "great" editor. Anyway this is what I reacted to initially (I got an e-mail about changes) "The player guides the tituar Pac-Man through a maze" - I have heard of titular which means "the guy in the title" basically, what the heck is "tituar"? E5frog (talk) 22:37, October 15, 2018 (UTC) It was a typo and I already fixed it. I don't see why you deleted half the article just to correct it Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 06:42, October 16, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 I hardly changed anything, someone changed it before my and I got a notification at 14 Oct 2018, 04:42 because I added the Channel F version sometime in the olden days. I got this link in the e-mail: https://pacman.wikia.com/wiki/Pac-Man_(game)?s=dgdiff&diff=23285&oldid=prev I noticed that changes were made and that the description of how Pac-Man looks was removed and instead it said "tituar". After checking if tituar meant "circular with wedge shaped mouth" or anything simlar to it (it didn't) I assumed the meaning was "titular" and then saved it. When reading ahead I felt a few other changes were in order, I didn't change much and certainly didn't erase a bunch. Then I got the message about, how did you put it, "vandalism", checked again - and it said tituar again.... after which I wrote the message above. ... As I checked the details I understand what has happened. The e-mail that was sent to me 14 Oct 2018, 04:42, to the link above, for some incredibly stupid reason compared the then current page with one from "09:09, August 29, 2018", there was of course a lot of changes, I apparently edited the mentioned 29 of August version. Result was that all later changes disappered and the August 29th version replaced the current one with my small changes. Apparently I missed something, I didn't see any warnings, there was no "obstacle" to pass, nothing prevented me from easily picking an old version, edit it and just stuffing it up as the new version. Question 1 What's the point of comparing the page with such an old page? Question 2, Why is it even possible to start editing (and save) that old page, why doesnt the latest page come up when wanting to do edits. I guess it was not harder than to undo my two changes. What was wrong with the nice description "The player controls a circular character which has a pie wedge shaped mouth to eat pellets through a maze, eating Pac-Dots."? I wouldn't have changed anything at all if it hadn't said tituar, but I guess I learned a new word (I'm Swedish). E5frog (talk) 12:32, October 16, 2018 (UTC) I apologize for referring to it as "vandalism", I'm sure you can see why I initially thought that. I have no idea why the e-mails are so annoying (or even exist for that matter, they flood my inbox and I can't get them to stop sending). I removed the description because anyone who would actually use this wiki would already know what pacman looks like. Its like calling a t-shirt "a piece of cloth that wraps around a human's upper body". Its just kind of pointless really. Plus I wanted to link the pacman character page within the first paragraph, and that was the simplest way to do so Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 22:48, October 16, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:14, October 17, 2018 (UTC) I think you should revert the background to the older one. This new one is honestly ugly, is full of artifacts and doesn't look good. PakkuMan47 (talk) 22:52, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Good for you. I don't care. I don't even have the original background anyway. Why do you have to complain about something whenever you find any of my social media accounts? Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 23:28, October 17, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 :You don't need to give me an attitude, I'm just stating my opinion. I've also never seen any of your accounts outside of this one, so it perplexes me why you would even bring that up. I'll go find the old background in the meantime. PakkuMan47 (talk) 00:41, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :Also I found the old background in like five seconds with a Google search. https://wall.alphacoders.com/big.php?i=897160 PakkuMan47 (talk) 14:41, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Hi again, I'm PakkuMan47. I'm editing from my work computer as this wasn't blocked (yet), and this is also the only way I've been able to contact you, as you have blocked me on both Wikia and Twitter for some reason. I'm not here to argue with you or report you, but I do want to know why you blocked me for editing pages yet you let stuff like this fly, and why you are so pissed off at me for something I supposidly did like five years ago. Also I would prefer if you block this account once this discussion is over, if you so choose. Thanks. Namcokid47 (talk) 16:31, October 23, 2018 (UTC) I do not really pay attention to people editing profiles, I apologize for that. I'm guessing you've already seen this: https://pacman.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ireallydontcare123456789/Why_I_blocked_%22Pakkuman47%22 I really don't understand why you keep having me explain why I blocked you. But I guess I'll say it again: *you have been harassing me since i opened my deviantart in 2014 (which is now closed). you are never rude to anyone except me (in fact you seem very kind to others), which i do not understand. *literally the first thing you did when i opened the wiki was complain that "the wallpapers are ugly". like you HAVE to immediately find something you dislike? i'm sure you appreciated ONE thing i did here! *suddenly you feel the need to edit a Puck-ton of pages directly after this, as if you're trying to spite me or something. the account had made like two edits in the past, then started doing TONS more. you make several useful edits (restoring Sue artwork, fixing copyright dates), but those are just sprinkled in with pointless changes like deleting game info, changing name of Miru page, etc. *after threatining to ban account, you reported me to Wikia staff. why do/did you want to sabotage me so much? I cannot block this account if it is on work computer, as it will ban the entire IP address. It seems you've chilled out now (as have I) so I don't think its necessary anyway. I really don't want to argue about this anymore, so can we just end it already? Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 22:05, October 23, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789: 1 - I do not ever recall harassing you or anyone else on DeviantArt, and I do not tolerate it whatsoever, so my bet is you are confusing me with someone else. I can be critical, but I'm not a jerk. 2 - I got an email notifying me of some changes made to the wiki, so naturally I found this wiki again, and by coincidence I just started contributing when you just got the wiki. I didn't start editing just to "spite" you, that is ridiculous. I also deleted stuff that was unsourced or outdated. Stop reading false information, I know what I am doing. 3 - I was in fact going to report you to Wikia staff, but I never really got around to doing it. Probably won't do it. Let me get something straight, I love Pac-Man, it's my favorite game franchise and video game character like ever. I want this wiki to be as accurate as possible, as I love this series and want this to be a reliable, accurate source of information, even if that means removing outdated information, which is an obvious must for any wiki site. Don't take this as an excuse for you to unblock me, but I want to make it clear that I do in fact appreciate you adopting this old wiki, even if it does need a lot more work. Namcokid47 (talk) 23:26, October 23, 2018 (UTC) I inputted the Japanese name for Miru into Google Translate, and it is definitely "Mil". It was even verified to be correct by the GT team. Should the page be renamed, or are you still against it? Namcokid47 (talk) 01:34, October 24, 2018 (UTC) She is referred to as Miru in the games (like Namco Museum Remix). I see no reason to rename the page "Mil", even if that's the literal Japanese her name is still Miru in the official english translation(s). Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 01:41, October 24, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 That was just a mistranslation by the localization team, it isn't an uncommon thing. These things can slip through the cracks. The Japanese title literally translates to Mil and was verified to be correct by Google. Don't see any reason not to change it. Namcokid47 (talk) 02:01, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Because there's never been a subsequent release of the game since. We have no idea if it is mistranslation or a name they intentionally gave to her. The Mario Wiki wouldn't call Bowser "Koopa" because that's what his japanese name is, so why should we change Miru? (also why does it keep spacing my replies out so much? its getting really annoying) Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 02:09, October 24, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 Mil has been referred to as such in the DS version of Pac-Man Vs. as well, as I learned today. I don't think your example really compares anything; Bowser was always called Koopa in Japan yet Miru was always intended as Mil everywhere else, and the localization team must have simply entered a bad translation of Mil as "Miru". Even saying Miru sounds like "Mil", at least if you ask me. Namcokid47 (talk) 02:59, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Online stuff Dude, we don't need sections giving links to play these things online. None of those websites are acknowledged by Namco or Midway or any other company, and have no reason whatsoever to be here. Also we do not italicize console names. Namcokid47 (talk) 12:26, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Neat! Good to know! I'm still reverting your edits back! Because obviously i formatted it this way for a reason, and all you're doing by deleting them is wasting your time! And saying "STOP UNDOING MY EDITS." just encourages me to undo more! Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 16:48, October 26, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 Neat! Good to know! I am now actually reporting you to Wikia staff. Have a nice day. Namcokid47 (talk) 04:05, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Yeah good luck with that, have fun being blocked for 900 years again. Toodle-oo! Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 04:15, October 27, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 I Really Like What You're Doing To This Wikia For A While this Wikia has had low quality in terms of professionalism, I'm glad that you started putting more effort into this wikia SmashingstarGamer (talk) 17:42, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. You are the first person to actually compliment me rather than start pointless fights over effectively nothing, so I appreciate that. Your edits are nice as well Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 19:46, October 27, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 You made the page "pacster" and there was lots of fake info in it. I've never seen an admin of a wiki do this. Sad!